


The Voices of Reason

by DrusillaStanden



Series: Ain't Nobody Knows Love Like ME! [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaStanden/pseuds/DrusillaStanden
Summary: Part 2 - They get to take a breath and hear the opinion of their companions... But will they listen? Basically relationship building/exploring fluff.





	The Voices of Reason

‘Ya..tell me again why you are doing this.’ Nott was sat hunched over, her hands clasped around her knees, on the bed next to Caleb who was reading the end of _Tusk Love_.

  
‘It was Jester’s idea. No, it was Beau’s,’ grumbled Nott. She leant over and poked a claw at the last page. ‘It doesn’t seem real, does it?’

  
‘No, it doesn’t, schatz.’

  
‘See!’ said Nott triumphantly.

  
‘Why doesn’t it seem real to you?’

  
‘What?’ said Nott.

  
‘Well, what is not real?’

  
‘I don’t know. Like, I don’t think he’d have come back. I don’t think he’d have forgiven her. She really…she didn’t want to go with him and … well she should have gone. Her family were totally wrong.’  
‘Ya. Is that what the others thought?’

  
‘No, well, Jester thinks it’s super romantic and they’ll live happily ever after but… I don’t know. They’re both dumb though… so maybe.’

  
Caleb laughed as he closed the book and handed it back.

  
‘And Beau said that she thought he was a … a layabout and a dick, I think.’

  
‘That sounds like Beauregard!’

  
‘Yeah,’ Nott smiled toothily. ‘She thought he shouldn’t have asked Guinevere to bring the cart too but that just seems practical to me.’

  
‘Ya, very practical. Well, I think they will not be happy because they are too different.’

  
Nott looked up at him from under her hood and with a slightly dampened tone asked, ‘They are too different? You think it matters that they’re so different?’

  
‘I think for Oscar it matters a great deal but then…he is dumb, ja?’ he said, turning and flicking her cheek. ‘But this does not explain why you are going downstairs now and having a competition to give…love advice?’

  
‘Yeah…’ said Nott, ‘Well, Jester and Beau got into this big debate about which one of them knows what love is. And Beau made a bet…’

  
‘Ah, yes, of course. Jester cannot resist a bet. But why are you taking part?’

  
‘I just sort of got dragged in…’ she shrugged and then under her breath so that Caleb didn’t hear as he burrowed under his coat for another book, ‘And they’re wrong.’

 

 

‘Hey Fjord, you should come to my table tonight.’

  
‘What? Why? Why wouldn’t be at the same table as you?’

  
‘We’re having a competition. Tusk Love is going down once and for all. We’re having a romantic advice…off.’

  
‘A what now?’

  
‘We’re going to set up three tables downstairs, wait for that Huperdook party spirit to kick in and then…roll up, roll up, your three aunties of love are here for all your romantic and sexual needs.’

  
‘I know you didn’t mean the actual words you just said…right?’

  
‘What…’ Beau thought about it for a second and then leant back, one hand on her staff, the other on her hip. She laughed, ‘No, Gods, we’d be knackered…’ Fjord blushed and Beau smirked. ‘No, we’re going to be giving advice. Best advice wins.’

  
‘And how are you going to decide that?’

  
‘Most customer satisfaction, best results…’

  
‘Right… and who are the other two in this,’ asked Fjord resignedly.

  
‘Jester and Nott.’

  
‘Jester and Nott,’ he deadpanned, ‘Of course. The love gurus.’

  
‘Exactly, I got this in the bag.’

  
Fjord groaned.

 

 

Jester sat on her bed with Kiri beside her. She’d been drawing images from Tusk Love with just a few differences… In one, Guinevere had morphed into Nott and Oscar had morphed into Jester and ‘Guinevere’ was flying through the air in a circle round ‘Oscar.’ In another, Oscar was bent over and a happy looking Beau was dancing around in the background while he clasped his decimated balls. In another, Jester herself stood in a cloud of hearts while Nott and Beau wrung their hands in defeat…

  
‘Kiri, what do you think? Will I win tonight? These two are so…they’re not romantic at all.’

  
‘Romantic.’

  
‘What? Do you mean Nott and Beau are romantic?’

  
‘Nott and Beau are romantic.’

  
Jester peered at her curiously. ‘But what do you mean? Beau is so angry all the time and Nott is...well, she's Nott.’

  
‘Yasha.’ ‘Caleb.’ Her voice uncannily echoed Beau’s and Nott’s.

  
‘No, silly, Beau has a big crush on Yasha but she just wants to bo... well, she doesn’t love her. And Nott, Caleb’s like her son. She calls him that, you know. But don’t tell him.’ She hurriedly added the last part.

  
‘Don’t tell him.’

  
‘Right.’

  
‘Yasha. Caleb. Yasha. Caleb.’

  
‘No, Kiri! You don’t understand. You’re too little.’ Jester smiled down at her and floofed her feathers. Kiri snuggled closer. ‘Maybe I should ask the traveller, Kiri, he knows everything and he can probably help me give good advice so that Beau and Nott see that love is real and Guinevere and Oscar are meant to be!’

  
‘Meant to be.’

  
‘That’s right! Traveller? Traveller, are you here? I could really use some advice because although I grew up with my mom, you know, I did not, I do not technically have much experience with love but I know I’m right and…Traveller?’

  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and pressed up against it. Kiri was playing with Jester’s pencils and drawing a very wonky version of herself in the book. She was engrossed filling out the many speech bubbles she had coming out of her drawn mouth: ‘I’m very sweet.’ ‘I am Kiri.’ ‘Yasha. Caleb.’ ‘Dreamy.’ ‘Yeza.’ ‘Have to steal her a book.’ ‘Don’t poke dead people.’ She hadn’t noticed the presence in the room.

  
Jester heard a voice as if in her head, it had a smile in it. ‘You are asking me about love, child. You should let your heart guide you. If that fails, there are always potions… They will always have an answer…’

  
‘Potions,’ said Jester, smiling. Then her face fell a little. ‘But isn’t that cheating?’

  
‘Perhaps, but even if you cheat, you’ve still won.’

  
‘Hmm,’ said Jester thoughtfully.

  
‘Follow your heart, bring a little chaos, you will delight them all.’

  
‘Thanks traveller,’ she murmured and then she felt the hand lift and the presence leave and she looked down and Kiri was busy drawing a little bubble with ‘Potions. But isn’t that cheating?’ in it.

  
‘I think it is Kiri, I don’t want potions…but other people might!’ she finished cheerfully and bounding up, scooped Kiri into her arms kissed her on the top of the head and took her down the corridor to Yasha’s room.

  
‘Can you look after her, Yasha, I have a competition with Beau and Nott tonight.’

  
‘Of course. What is your competition?’

  
‘It’s about love. Beau thinks that she knows more than me,’ Jester scoffed. She could have sworn Yasha blushed a little and she was very hesitant when she replied.

  
‘About love? I do not know much about love. It was not…part of my … upbringing.’

  
Jester nodded sympathetically. ‘I was very lucky. My mom loved me very much and, you know, Yasha, I grew up in a brothel so that I know a lot about love and if you have any questions…’ To her surprise, Yasha bit her lip and narrowed her eyes as though making a decision.

  
‘I have a question… What do you do if there is…someone… but you do not know what you can give them.’

  
‘Give them?’

  
‘Yes.’

  
‘Well, I don’t know, Yasha, because I don't really know what you mean buuuut I do know that love is giving them everything or it isn't worth anything. Guinevere gave up her whole life for Oscar!’

  
Yasha allowed the corner of her mouth to quirk up in a smile. ‘Hmmm. I do not think I am like Guinevere. Go, win your competition.’

  
‘Did it help, my advice?’ said Jester eagerly.

  
Yasha chuckled. ‘No trying to get ahead of the competition!’ and shooed Jester out of the room.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome. Please be kind.


End file.
